Circus Duelist
by Gift of WingWeaver
Summary: I want to see Yami. I need to see him. I have to see him. He could help me get through this nightmare. I needed his help, but what happened to him? Why am I left alone? Where could he have gone? Vaguely implied puzzleshipping.


**This is my very first fanfiction so please be nice! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Vocaloid nor do I own the characters in it. Please be honest in what you say and yeah that's about it! Enjoy!**

Time was dead, gone. It no longer mattered, but I knew the show had to go on and it was my turn.  
As soon as the audience heard me coming though, they screamed. Every time I had to perform, I was screamed at.  
They don't understand though. They judged me by how I looked, but why? They used to love seeing me perform,  
what had changed? I'm not a bad person! I wanted to tell someone that so badly but I couldn't, no one would listen!

I remembered Yami's performances, he had an amazing gift. I loved what he could do, it was really beautiful and I just wished I was as good. But, why did people adore him but hate me? We could do the same thing, he was just better. I hated being judged. Why were they so frightened of me? Was it my horns? Or my tail? Where was Yami right now? Why wasn't he grinning at me and helping me through? I couldn't do this alone, the crowd started to chant and taunt. They wanted to see me perform.  
I fell to my knees, lost. Why couldn't _'He'_ see? Why didn't he know that I couldn't do this without him?

I want to see Yami.

I need to see him.

I have to see him, I'm trembling and scared. He would help me, he always did.

But what happened to him?

My performance was starting. They audience jumped to enrage. Yami, why aren't you here? I need help, why is 'he' so near? The new master wanted me to duel, that was my performance, but I couldn't. I heard the audience taunting and Yami Marik commanding me but I still couldn't bring myself to duel. Instead I shouted at him, "You're not Yami!" I didn't know what else to do.

We saw the monster on stage. The poor thing looked so pathetic, just laying there. Instead of dueling for us, it just lay there mumbling to itself. It acted as if it was in a Nightmare, it was almost like it was. That new master Yami Marik was a tyrant, evil. We heard the monster cry out, terrified. That other boy, why did he have to leave it alone? The poor thing, it was bound to duel for us. It couldn't see us, it hated us too much. It was just a worthless monster, but we couldn't feel the smallest bit of sadness for it. Until we saw how useless it looked just lying there. We started to holler, "Hey look at the monster! Get up you worthless Circus Monster!"

I lay there on stage alone. I used to enjoy performing but that was a long time ago. I feared the crowds, I hated the way they taunted me. I should have known Yami would leave. Yami Marik smiled at me and laughed, enjoying my suffering it seemed. This just made it worse. Why is he here instead of Yami? No one would tell me why he said good bye before my act. Those two creatures, battleguards. They were named Joey and Tristan and they were really fun. Why did they leave too?

My ears were filled with all of these sounds. The audience's roars... the new creatures... Yami's voice... crying... Yami Marik's laughing... I fell to my knees. What was happening? I heard everything. The new creatures wouldn't obey, they wouldn't listen, can I still see you, Yami? I had to see him. I panicked and fled, the creatures immediately attacked me and I fell. This time I couldn't hear anything so I looked up. Why aren't you with me, Yami? Am I really all alone? Where could he have gone...?

The monster remained on stage. What was wrong with it? Why wouldn't it duel for us? It looked like it really hated its life, but why? What could it hate? It wouldn't even get up and perform. Why were those creatures on it? Couldn't it just tell them to get off? It was bound to duel for us after all so couldn't it have at least tried to its job correctly? Where was that other boy? He could have made it perform. Yet he left it alone, in the hands of Yami Marik. The poor thing... We knew it hated us but that was no excuse for it to just lie there. We hollered again. "Hey get up you worthless Circus Monster!"

I was trapped, I couldn't do anything in this nightmare. I quietly murmured to myself, tears streaming down my face. Why did I have to live like this? I tried to perform for them. _'Darn it Yugi, concentrate,' _I thought to myself, but I couldn't. Yami Marik was a tyrant and I hated him but I had no choice. I cried out at him but he wouldn't listen. Why did Yami have to leave me all alone? I was bound to duel for them, but why? I guess I really was just a worthless monster and this was my fate. I never wanted to see the audience though. I hated them, they didn't care about me or my performance, they just wanted to see the "Circus Monster" get tortured. I wiped tears from my eyes and collapsed on the ground, hearing them holler a third time, "Get up you worthless Circus Monster! Duel for us!"

* * *

**If I get enough good reviews, I'll add bonus chapters with Yami Marik's and Yami's point of view! So please review! WingWeaver- out**


End file.
